shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
CP11
CP11 is a "secret" Cipher Pol organization, formed of people able to use the Rokushiki techniques. It consists of 11 of the highest order of Rokushiki users, every one of them a master of all 7 powers. However, in CP11, they not only learn Rokushiki but also the two main forms of Haki, armor and observation. CP11 out of all the Ciphor Pols formed by the government is considered to be the most powerful and useful of all of them. Members cp11.jpg|Alyeks cp1.jpg|Fetzig cp2.jpg|Rauchen cp3.jpg|Meer cp4.jpg|Klien cp5.jpg|Welle cp6.jpg|Sache cp7.jpg|Gemeinheit cp8.jpg|Abschaum cp10.png|Brachial cp12.jpg|Meister Profiles -Aleyks, specialty: Kami-e, height: 5'10", Doriki: 2190, Devil Fruit: Apurai Apurai no mi -Fetzig, speciality: Shigan, height: 5'11", Doriki: 2400, Devil Fruit: Torappu Torappu no Mi -Rauchen, speciality: Geppo, height: 6', Doriki: 2300, Devil Fruit: Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Boitata -Meer, speciality: Tekkai, height: 5'6", Doriki: 2000, Devil Fruit: Kakudo Kakudo no Mi -Klien, speciality: Soru, height: 5'10", Doriki: 2450, Devil Fruit: Parasoru Parasoru no Mi -Welle, speciality: Rokuogan, height: 5'8", Doriki: 4000, Devil Fruit: Sāfu Sāfu no Mi -Sache, speciality: Rankyaku, height: 5'11", Doriki: 4100, Devil Fruit: Usi Usi no Mi, Model: Belgian Hare -Gemeinheit, speciality: Geppo, height: 6'2", Doriki: 4300, Devil Fruit: Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Pawpawsaurus -Abshaum, speciality: Shigan, height: 5'9", Doriki: 4800, Devil Fruit: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lion of Bel Ilai -Brachial, speciality: Soru, height: 6'5", Doriki: 5000, Devil Fruit: Sutakko Sutakko no Mi -Meister, speciality: Rokuogan, height: 6', Doriki: 6000, Devil Fruit: Suigin Suigin no Mi Personalities Aleyks is a very nice person unless she's assigned to kill you or you end up on her bad side. Then she will try to kill you. She seems to really care about the other members of CP11 and has a special bond of friendship with every one of them, other than Meister, who she doesn't like as much as everyone else. Fetzig is always smirking and is very full of himself. He seems not to like to work with other people as they share the glory he earns. He is always seen wearing his customary white shirt black tie and pants uniform and is never seen without it, even in bed. Rauchen is lax and easy going. He is always smoking a cigarette and sleeps for about 12 hours a day if he can. He is nice to his fellow CP11 members as well as all of the marines he meets, who he treats with upmost respect. Meer is an overconfident 14 year old boy who never smiles and doesn't really like any off the CP11 members other than Aleyks. He never shows mercy in a fight and absolutely refuses to hold back. He doesn't speak unless spoken to and is generally a very cold figure. Klien is a normal man, who likes normal things, such as women and alcohol. He ususally has a hipflask with the strongest of booze brewed with the combination of pure alcohol and the special honey made at Alessagio Kong. He seems to flirt with Aleyks and Sache on a daily basis, to which Sache responds with aggression usually, but Klien never gives up, nor shows any signs of stopping any time soon. Welle is a fun loving happy-go-lucky 17 year old boy who is only in CP11 because of his utter power. He never gets angry and always wears a smile. His devil fruit means he surfs more than he does anything else. He has even stated that he would be as strong as Meister if "I wasn't so damn happy all the time". Sache is a mature woman with two kids back at home. She can handle herself in a fight really well and seems to have the same emotion of calmness. She always seems to get angry at Klien for flirting with her as she is obviously not interested in him. Gemeinheit is a tall calm fellow who always seems to get himself into trouble wherever he goes, even though he never looks for it. However, he can always get himself out of trouble too, which is always good for someone like him. Abshaum is the most cocky obnoxious person ever to live on the planet and it appears that nobody in CP11 likes him or can even stand him other than Aleyks. Other members of CP11 always blame him when something goes wrong. Brachial is a tall angry man who will lash out angrily when upset and is known to break objects including people's spines Meister is a very very evil person who never sleeps, never eats, almost never talks, and absolutely never spares his victim. He is known only to leave a pile of organs remaining of a foe. An absolutely terrifying man. Trivia -The total Doriki of CP11 adds up to 37,540 -All of the members of CP11's names mean something in German, for example, Meer means sea Category:Cipher Pol Category:Rokushiki User Category:Haki User Category:World Government